


Fill Me with You to Fill Me with Pleasure

by DarkPoisonousLove



Series: Dance of Devotion [7]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPoisonousLove/pseuds/DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: After another work week Griffin and Valtor can return to their new dynamic but the time restraints of the moments they have together are threatening to invade their bubble. It's up to Griffin now that she's in charge to take control and steer them both towards the proper emotional space where they can truly enjoy each other's company.
Relationships: Griffin/Valtor | Baltor (Winx Club)
Series: Dance of Devotion [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800337
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Fill Me with You to Fill Me with Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This is happening after chapter 5 of "A Home You Never Knew How to Have" and is the following weekend after that conversation where they set the boundaries of their new dynamic.

Griffin gave a shuddering sigh at Valtor’s lips closing around her clit once again to suck hard on it. The accompanying moan caught in her throat in anticipation of his tongue to run across her folds and draw it out, maybe even enter her to push more pleasure inside her as if she wasn’t just a few more strokes short of overflowing already. He’d been working on that orgasm for... no more than a few minutes. Time was melting away just like she herself was doing in his mouth and all there was between her fingers were the strands of blond hair she’d tangled her hands in to hold both herself and him where she wanted them.

“Valtor,” she tugged on his hair gently to direct his attention to the words from her lips instead of the taste of her between his own, “stop for a while.”

Valtor let her pull him away from her release but not without sucking harder on her clit before he released it with a pop followed by a more intelligible protest. “Griffin, please,” he almost whined like she’d denied him his own pleasure, which he’d obediently–even happily–ignored in favor of laying himself down between her thighs per her orders and building her orgasm as if it was his life’s work. “I haven’t made you come yet.” Even the vocabulary of his resistance had shifted to reflect his new position. It was all about her in his words just like it was in his head and even his body was straining to settle down on the mattress that could offer him no more relief than some accidental friction while his hips ground against it mirroring her movements against his face.

Griffin chuckled, keeping the sound as soft as the scraping of her nails against his scalp. She was only using them to remind him he’d placed all the decisions in her hands so she was holding him there as well. “I already came once.” He’d left the wetness over her thighs in the shape of his lips as he’d kissed all over the skin in his reach to let her mind come back enough to feel the return of his mouth over the sensitive and excitable flesh.

“Just once.” He had a response ready on the tip of his tongue even with her arousal all over him and surely soaking through to his brain. “That couldn’t possibly be enough for you after all that time, could it, Griffin?” Valtor’s fingers were brushing over the top of her inner thigh smearing the arousal there over every last patch of skin it hadn’t already coated while his hands had gripped at her to hold her down through her frantic writhing. There’d been nothing outside the caresses of his mouth luring her further and further into his being with the ripples of burning pleasure he’d sent through her to erase the absence of his touch–of any contact between them except his voice stroking her heart and her moans growing his need–from her.

Griffin pulled harder at the blond strands in her hand to hold him out of his intent. Letting his tongue reclaim its territory between her legs would be the end of her plans, not to mention her dominance as she would surrender to the hunger flowing from him to overcome any thought in her head. It was hard enough as it was to hold on to the sensuality of the strokes of his gaze over her skin marking her with his heated desire instead of pushing his head down to feel it right at the center of her slick desperation for him.

“It hasn’t been that long,” she tried to stand her ground, her lungs betraying her in a loud rush of air exiting them to join the breath that left him to tickle her wet flesh as it breezed over it. Her hips were ready to follow and buck towards the inviting proximity of his mouth but she willed them to stay still. Her control over him started from herself, from her reactions to his infuriatingly subtle yet skillful teasing she had to take away even if she barely had power over her own willingness. The memories of his thrashing body only had her grip on his hair loosening and her fingers twitching to grab into the the sheets as she left herself to his ministrations to be taken to the same heights he’d found in his surrender to her.

“Five days of work are far too much between the two in which I get to have you,” Valtor held her gaze, his icy irises engulfed by flaming want and his dilated pupils like a black hole her mind fell through to travel down to his erection that had to be throbbing with the rhythm of her own need to be joined with it in ecstasy.

She’d thought he wouldn’t have the energy or even the drive for much–especially something with the emotional intensity of their newly established dynamic–after the work week and his weekly Friday dinner with his friends but he only hadn’t thrown her into bed because that was a privilege he’d given over to her. She’d had to let him undress her first just to make sure he’d have the patience for her leisurely pace as she’d returned the favor with her nakedness in front of his eyes as a promise. Her feather-light brushes against his straining muscles had only fueled his eagerness instead of taking it from him as she’d gathered it in her hands. She hadn’t cupped his pent-up need even for a second and he’d put all of it into striving for her release instead.

“We have all of tomorrow and Sunday to catch up and leave you enough daydream material to last you for the next five days,” Griffin disentangled one hand from the task of holding him back to run her fingertips over his lips all coated in her wetness. It was almost ready to start dripping off his chin in its plentifulness. “I want to savor every little moment.” She brought her hand to her own lips to lick off the arousal she’d gathered from his, her eyes on him as his remained intently on her mouth and all the action her tongue was giving her fingers.

“That’s no reason for me not to give you all the orgasms that I can,” Valtor disputed despite already joining her silently just a second ago. He’d been drinking in every motion of her body and his fingers were still resting where she’d stopped them to talk. He was caught in his respect for the authority he’d given her just like she was caught in honoring the promise of care she’d made when she’d taken it. “It’s all about enjoying each other as thoroughly as possible.” He grinned at the sight of having lured her tongue out to lick the notion from her lips and drag it in her mouth to taste it greedily.

“That’s exactly why we shouldn’t be rushing through it.” Griffin pressed her finger against his lips to hold all that was trying to get between them from being voiced. “This is the stress of everyday life talking here. Grab at as much pleasure as you can while you have the chance before you have to go back to your responsibilities.” She breathed out to exhale all the fear enveloping her lungs to squeeze them into a useless lump of shriveled cells and breathed in to fill herself with his undeniable closeness. “It’s wanting the right things,” a flutter in her heart she couldn't lose herself in, “for the wrong reasons. Well, I don’t want that. I don’t want to touch you with anxiousness.” Valtor let her finger slip in his mouth now that he was taking her words as well, his tongue stroking his agreement all over it. “I want any and all helpless need in me to be for you and you only. Not for enough warmth to have when you’re gone.” Her eyes had to be aflame by now, yet he hadn’t looked away, giving her more of himself to put her voice in. “For this closeness we have, for you in my arms and your breath in my mouth.”

Valtor released her finger with a hasty pop that broke against her ears to leave no silence between them. “I want that, too,” he said, not bothered by her still being pressed so hard into him, into his lips and into his mind as she held his gaze. Just in case he needed to run away, to give him somewhere to go. “I just don’t know how.” He let go of her leg to grab at her hand and press it against his chest, his heart pounding madly underneath and she had to bring it home before it could stray as it fled from the place she’d left behind the two of them.

A tender smile appeared on her lips in case the gold of her eyes was not enough to light the way. “Of course, you do. You’ve already taken the steps.” Griffin extracted her hand from his hair to cup his cheek. “You just need to keep going. Just follow my lead like you’ve been doing all along.” She laced their fingers before pulling their hands from his heart to her thigh to see the realization unfold in his mind at the touch of her heat. He’d followed her wishes instead of his own even when they hadn’t moved at his speed. It had been enough to have her. “And now I want you to kiss me,” she traced her thumb over his lower lip before pushing it inside his mouth to have him sucking it in without hesitation, “while you’re inside me.”

That had a loud moan crashing against her skin while he thrust his hips against the mattress on impulse. Her finger slipped from Valtor’s mouth as he was already making his way up her body, his agency back in his hands for him to use it on her whims.

“Slowly,” she let her hand fall to his shoulder to keep him steady while the other one was pressed in the mattress by his. “I want us both to feel every inch as you enter me and you don’t get to pull out until we’re all out of breath.” The kiss wouldn’t be the only thing stealing the air out of them. She would gladly give him hers in exchange for his when she was all filled with him and he was wrapped in her so fully there was nothing else in existence. “I don’t want anything from the outside world to sneak into a moment all our own. No giving in to anything that isn’t us, no rushing.”

“Yes, Griffin,” Valtor only waited for her to finish to guide the head of his cock inside her and have her gasping as her walls stretched to welcome him. Good thing she was already holding on to him and in bed as her mind got thrown off balance.

Valtor’s lips covered hers to catch every vibration of her hums as he sank inside her, his pace under the control of her words. He kept the kiss to it as well barely moving against her and giving her the chance to feel herself in her arousal all over his mouth before searching for his taste to accompany it as her tongue found his where he’d held it the whole time to let her explore. No teeth grazed her lips even though his need was biting at his muscles and having them strain to take her.

It was like he’d pushed himself past his limit while doing push-ups and would collapse any second from the exertion to crush her under him so Griffin let go of his shoulder to slip a hand between their bodies. Just a finger on each side of his cock as he pushed further inside her to focus his mind where it needed to be. She gave the hand she was still holding a little squeeze to feel him return it as she sucked on his lip and he let her pull out anything that wasn’t her as he slid home.

A moan tore from her even through her breathlessness at the fullness already spreading through her to take hold of her heart as well and Valtor swallowed it carefully, not letting anything spill in his need for air. His free hand was on her pulse point to hold every beat in their space and he only pulled away after it was all safely in his system locking eyes with her to let nothing break through their connection. The air rushing from one of them into the other was his permission to move and Griffin confirmed with a slight nod.

“Slowly, Valtor,” she croaked out as she settled her hand on the small of his back to guide his speed when all she wanted was to pull his to her clit and have him stroke her to another mind-blowing orgasm. She couldn't come just as they were now but it was not about orgasms. It was about feeling each other. “I’m not going anywhere,” her voice hadn’t come all the way back but letting him have it as well as her breath seemed to be just the thing to have Valtor believing her. “Feel every thrust as we come together.” She smirked at the shiver running through him under her still fingers at the base of his spine. “We have all night and then all day to have each other.” Griffin licked her lips as Valtor’s grunt stroked a special spot inside her mind while he pulled back to leave her full of anticipation for his return.


End file.
